


Nap Time [FanArt]

by Idishi



Series: HP FanArt Series [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drarry, Fan Art, Ink, M/M, Nap Time, Picnic, blanket, doodle, marker, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoys don't "nap".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

> All characters portrayed from the Harry Potter universe belong exclusively to JK Rowling and the media and publishing houses that own the rights as well. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Go ahead," said Harry, leaning back. 

"Malfoys don't nap," Draco huffed.  

"Of course not," Harry replied tonelessly.  He had already closed his eyes and tucked his arm under his head.  

There was a muffled sort of sound and then Harry felt a weight settle on his abdomen. 

After a few minutes,  he opened his eyes to look at the cloudy sky. 

"Well?" he asked his companion.

But Draco was already fast asleep. 

 


End file.
